Apresentando As Poderosas
by Anitta Weasley Malfoy
Summary: É um extra da fic Do nada minha vida mudou, é a festa de apresentacao das poderosas para a sociedade, espero que gostem !
1. Chapter 1

Apresentando "As Poderosas"

Mel e as garotas resolveram se arruarem juntas para festa que haveria de noite. As garotas foram para a casa de Mel por volta das setes horas da noite para se arrumarem.

- Olá Mel. – exclamaram as duas assim que a viram atrás do elfo que havia insistido em abrir a porta, enquanto Mel o queria fazer também.

- Olá garotas! Sai Monstro! – a garota disse a primeira frase com uma empolgação bem grande, mas já a segunda veio carregada de desprezo, ela simplesmente odiava o elfo de sua mãe, ele conseguia ser tão irritante. Monstro venerava Whitinei como se ela fosse uma deusa, todos os comentário maldosos que Sirius fazia da mãe era revidado pelo elfo com avidez e ele logo corria para contar para ela, que simplesmente ignorava as frases.

Monstro saiu resmungando de lá palavras que Mel deduziu ser xingamentos relacionados a ela. Deu os ombros e foi abraçar as amigas.

- Venham entrem! – disse a morena articulando com as mãos para as garotas entrarem.

As garotas entraram pedindo licença, com toda a educação que uma Lestrange e uma Malfoy devem ter.

- Vamos para meu quarto! Lá poderemos ver as roupas, essas coisas. – disse Mel as guiando escada a cima.

Elas subiram à escada e entraram no quarto de Mel, que por sua vez já era conhecido para elas.

- Deixem suas coisas ai. – disse apontando o sofá branco na frente da televisão.

As garotas deixaram as coisas em cima do sofá e foram até Mel, que agora estava no banheiro prendendo seu cabelo comprido em um rabo de cavalo alto e trocava a sandália de salto alta e branca por uma sandália baixinha, mesmo ela não gostando de sapatos sem salto, e branca também que deixava a mostra sua unha com desenhos de florzinhas.

- Ai, essa sandália tava me matando. – disse ela depois de colocar a sandália rasteirinha.

- E ai Mel, vamos fazer o que! - perguntou Didy se sentando na poltrona rosa.

- Não sei... O que você quer fazer Lisa! – Mel perguntou para Lisa, que até agora se encontrava alheia à conversa olhando para os desenhos da cama de Mel. – Bóio... – riu-se Mel, pois Lisa realmente boiava muito. Ela agora olhava com uma cara confusa para Mel. – Deixa quieto Lisa.

Didy e Mel riram mais um pouquinho da cara de Lisa, mas depois começaram a discutir o que fazer afinal a festa seria as nove.

- Acho melhor nós começarmos a nos arrumar logo. – disse Lisa.

- Também acho. – disse Mel. – Dois contra um, ganhamos Didy.

Didy fez uma cara feia, pois queria muito assistir á um filme que havia sido lançado a pouco no mundo mágico, e o pai da Black logo conseguiu com seus contatos.

- Bom eu faço os seus cabelos, posso! – Mel perguntou enquanto seus olhos brilharam de uma maneira que parecia á beira da loucura. A garota sempre amara arrumar cabelos, mas por algum motivo ninguém confiava nela.

- A Mel eu acho melhor não, sabe! – disse Lisa, se escondendo um pouco atrás de Didy, que por sua vez era um pouco mais alta que ela.

- É Mel... Deixa quieto.

- Nananinanão. – disse Mel. – Eu sou a dona da casa, então eu decido. – disse se aproveitando do fato da casa ser sua e sorrindo vitoriosa.

Toc Toc.

Elas ouviram a batida na porta e Mel lhes dirigiu uma cara de interrogação com uma sobrancelha somente levantada, que fez as garotas darem discretos risinhos, essa cara era realmente hilária.

- Se for o Monstro eu do na cabeça dele. - murmurou Mel para as garotas enquanto pegava seu taco de batedora, que por sua vez era decorada com o brasão dos Black e sua assinatura no cabo.

Toc Toc.

Mel andou vagarosamente até a porta imitando aquelas agentes de filme, o que rendeu altas risadas as garotas.

Ela abriu a porta com o taco levantado e estava pronta para dar uma na cabeça do elfo, quando viu que não era o elfo que se encontrava na porta e sim seu irmão Sirius.

- Ah, é você Sirius, agora que eu ia dar na cabeça do Monstro. – disse Mel levemente irritada, por não poder dar uma porrada em Monstro, sempre que podia batia um pouco em Monstro, não por ele ser um elfo domestico, mas por ele ser muito chato.

- Oi para você também Mel. – disse Sirius irônico.

- Desculpa, e ai o que você ta fazendo aqui! – desculpou-se ela da falta de educação e logo perguntou o que o irmão se encontrava fazendo ali.

- Vim ver o que minha irmãzinha favorita esta fazendo. – disse Sirius a pegando no colo, ela era metade do peso de Sirius, e a levando até a cama (N/A: Não pensem besteira :P) e a colocando em cima desta.

- Eu sou sua única irmã, seu bobo. – disse Mel rindo, tanto pelo comentário dele e também porque as mãos de Sirius estavam geladas e faziam cócegas quando encostadas em sua barriga descoberta pelo blusa.Ele riu junto dele por alguns instantes.

Depois ele olhou para as poltronas em que Lisa e Didy se encontravam.

- Olá garotas. – disse Sirius dando seu melhor sorriso. Eram mais do que obvio suas segundas intenções.

- Olá Sirius. – disse Lisa indo até ele e se sentando no seu colo enquanto dava-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. A amizade deles era bem forte, mesmo tendo passado pouco tempo juntos, mas era somente uma amizade.

- Hei, o irmão é MEU! – disse Mel rindo enciumada enquanto puxava o pescoço do irmão e o abraçava.

- Calma garotas, tem Sirius para todas. – disse Sirius sorrindo maliciosamente para Didy, que ainda olhava para ele. – Olá _Melody. _– disse ele frisando o Melody.

- Olá Sirius. – disse ela agora também sorrindo maliciosamente para Sirius.

- Hei, para ficar com meu irmão tem que ter minha aprovação, já vou avisando. – disse Mel sorrindo, enquanto olhava para Didy, por mais que ela disfarçasse era fácil notar que ela falava serio.

Didy corou com o comentário da amiga, enquanto Sirius ria deliciosamente.

- Seu bobo, coisa feia dando em cima de criancinhas inocentes. – sussurrou Mel no ouvido de Sirius, e se ela não fosse sua irmã, com certeza ele estremeceria.

- Eu! Imagina... – disse Sirius rindo encantadoramente para a irmã. Era fácil saber que o garoto que estivesse nas mãos de Mel sofreria muito com esse arrepios e Sirius sabia disso e logo pensava enciumado na irmã falando coisas "feias"no ouvindo dos garotos de Hogwarts.

As garotas agora estavam distraídas demais vendo o vestido rosa na porta do closet de Mel para notar a conversa aos sussurros trocada pelos irmãos.

- Bom agora que você já viu o que eu estava fazendo e já se aproveitou de mim também você pode ir, pois temos que nos arrumar.

- Não posso ficar para ajudar vocês a se arrumarem. – disse Sirius malicioso.

- Nem pense nisso Sirius Black! – disse Mel corada. Ela sabia muito bem das artimanhas do irmão.- Vamos, para fora.

Ela falava enquanto o empurrava para fora do quarto.

- Te vejo mais tarde. – disse piscando um olho para Mel, que lhe devolveu com um beijinho jogado no ar.

Ela entrou e viu as garotas olhando para ela e perguntou:

- O que foi!

- Se eu não soubesse que vocês eram irmão, eu diria que tinham uma amizade colorida. – disse Lisa, sentindo seu rosto queimar após fazer o comentário.

- Lisa. – exclamou Mel. – Que coisa feia de se pensar menininha! – disse Mel dando uma falsa dura na amiga. – Vamos ainda temos que nos arrumar.

Elas se levantaram e cada uma foi para um canto do closet, Mel emprestaria as roupas para elas.

Elas tomaram banho e foram se trocar, colocando uma roupa folgado para depois irem se arrumar de verdade. Depois veio a parte de Mel fazer os penteados, saiu cada um mais lindo que o outro.

As garotas agora estavam sentadas na poltrona na frente para a televisão e comiam pipoca e chocolate, enquanto assistiam "Gilmore Girls" (N/A: Para quem não sabe é o Tal mãe, tal filha, seriado de TV, sabe!).

- O Sirius é perfeito, não! - disse Didy sonhadora.

- Ele é meu irmão! – exclamou Mel chocada.

- Eu sei, mas admita ele é lindo.

- É... Meu irmão queria o que né, querida! – disse Mel se achando.

- Ui, desculpa ai Srta. Melanie Eu-me-acho-perfeita Black. – disse Lisa rindo, onde foi acompanhada por todas.

- Vamos garotas, já esta na hora de nos arrumáramos. – disse Mel olhando seu relógio de pulso. Ele era de ouro branco, seu ouro preferido, cravejado de rubis, pedra preferida da garota também.Eram oito e meia da noite já.

As garotas foram se trocar e seus penteados já estavam feitos com um feitiço, aplicado ilegalmente, mas seu pai fez vários feitiços que confundiam o pessoal do Ministério e eles não conseguiam ver onde fora executado o feitiço, que deixava o cabelo feito até o dia seguinte.

Eles ficaram prontas lá pelas quinze para as nove e resolveram descer.

Ao chegarem ao salão suas bocas se entreabriram de choque. A decoração do Salão principal da casa dos Black estava perfeita.

Haviam mesas espalhadas por todo o Salão com petiscos e garçons circulavam vestidos a padrão acabando de arrumar as mesas que cabiam de quatro a cinco pessoas, ali seria o local onde receberiam os convidados para depois de dirigirem ao Salão de Refeições, que era um grande Salão feito apenas para ocasiões especiais de festa em que as refeições ocorreriam ali. Eram varias mesas que cabiam de quatro á seis pessoas.

As garotas caminharam silenciosamente até o sofá que ficava em frente à lareira e que Sirius estava sentado.

Mel chegou por trás dele e disse com uma voz infantil:

- Adivinha quem é!

Enquanto cobria os olhos dele com as delicadas mãos.

- Ah, nem sei quem é. – disse Sirius a puxando por cima do sofá e a fazendo sentar em seu colo, enquanto esta ria descontroladamente. Sirius sorriu ao ver a irmã rindo tão alegre, ele sabia que ela adorava festas, mas as festas que ela adorava eram diferentes desta, e Sirius tinha quase que certeza que ela odiaria aquela.

As garotas já se encontravam sentadas no sofá do lado quando ouviram passos vindos da escadaria e Mel logo tratou de se sentar direito no sofá.

- Vejo que estão todos prontos garotos! – disse Whitinei sorrindo simpática para eles.

- É, é o que parece. – disse Sirius irônico, ele simplesmente odiava a mãe.

- Cale-se Sirius. – disse ela ainda sorrindo.

Sirius estava pronto para retrucar quando sentiu um beliscão no braço e logo tratou de se calar, sabia muito bem que Mel adorava a mãe e não queria irritar a irmã.

A festa começou muito bem, seu pai conversava de negócios com seus "amigos", sua mãe se encontrava conversando com a Sra. Malfoy e a Sra. Lestrange. E eles se encontravam ainda sentados no sofá conversando.

- Ai que cede. – disse Sirius se levantando. – Vou pegar água alguém quer!

- Eu vou junto. – disse Lisa e foi seguida de Didy. – Você não vai Mel!

- Não, vocês trazem para mim, certo! – disse sorrindo.

- Ai o que eu não faço pela minha irmãzinha preferida. – disse Sirius.

- Eu sou sua única irmã seu bobo! – falou Mel rindo.

Mel ficou ali enquanto eles iam até a mesa de bebidas, que era cercada por dois brutamontes que tinham salgadinhos em uma mão e pegavam bebidas com a outra. Mel fez uma careta onde foi acompanhada pelas garotas que estavam ao lado da mesa, quando viu quão grotesco era o ato de comer que aqueles seres tinham (N/A: Gostei de denominar eles de seres...).

Os garotos voltaram com as bebidas nas mãos, todas eram cervejas amanteigadas, menos a de Mel que era suco de abóbora.

- Ai, ta um tédio aqui! Vou dar uma volta, alguém vem! – perguntou Didy inquieta.

- Eu vou. – declarou Sirius sorrindo maliciosamente para Didy, que corou até o fundo da alma.

- Você vai também, né Lisa! – perguntou Didy desesperada, não gostava de ficar a sós com Sirius.

- Pode ser. – disse Lisa avoada enquanto encarava um moreno muito bonito que passava por ali. Sirius logo a fuzilou com o olhar.

- Meu primo, gostou! – disse Mel sorrindo no ouvido de Lisa, que ainda encarava o garoto e que concordou inocentemente com a cabeça.

- Muito... – disse Lisa já se levantando para acompanhá-los, até que ouviu a voz de Mel.

- Hei Charles! – disse a morena elevando um pouco a voz, mas não muito, pois o primo estava perto. Ele logo virou a cabeça para ela, com um sorriso derrete gelo no rosto.

- Fala priminha. – disse o garoto enquanto tirava os cabelos negros, coisa comum nos Black, dos olhos verdes com um simples movimento de cabeça.

- Que tal você acompanhar a minha amiga Melissa Malfoy para um passei pelo jardim!

- Seria um prazer. – falou Charles examinando Lisa dos pés á cabeça e levando em consideração o sobrenome Malfoy.

Lisa saiu acompanhada do moreno que logo tratou de passar os braços em volta da cintura dela, enquanto a propia virou o rosto para Mel e fez um gesto de que iria matar Mel que deu os ombros.

- Você vem certo Mel! – disse Lisa mais desesperada ainda.

Mel simplesmente fez que não com a cabeça e um sorriso divertido surgia em seu rosto.

- Eu mato você. – Lisa declarou em um murmuro enquanto era abraçada pela cintura por Sirius.

- Vamos dançar! – Sirius perguntou divertido enquanto a levava para uma pequena pista de dança montada lá.

Mel ficou lá olhando eles dançarem com um sorriso divertido.

Depois de algum tempo:

Mel estava sentada em um sofá tomando um pouco de suco de abóbora quando sente uma mão em seu obro, imediatamente ela se vira e dá de cara com Lucio Malfoy, ela conhecia ele, pois era irmão de Melissa.Ela olhou para a mão dele que estava em seu ombro e depois olha para ele com um sorriso irônico :

Malfoy será que você poderia tirar sua mão imunda do meu precioso ombro? – ela perguntou pausadamente, tinha puxado esse jeito de falar do pai, pois quando ele queria fazer as pessoas sentirem medo ou queria ser obedecido, o que sempre acontecia.

Sabe até que seria uma boa idéia... – ele disse sorrindo encantadoramente –... Caso eu quisesse tirar.

Foi tudo muito rápido, Mel só viu o Malfoy voando longe e batendo de costas na parede, ela imediatamente colocou a mão na boca se arrependendo do que fizera, mas ai ela se lembrou do que tinha acontecido antes, então tirou a mão da boca e sorriu irônica para ele que agora estava sendo socorrido por dois meninos grandalhões que mais pareciam dois macacos, e disse:

Eu avisei Malfoy, você não quis escutar. – disse Mel rindo maldosamente. E seguindo até a mesa de bebidas para colocar mais suco e olhava com um sorriso divertido no rosto para Malfoy.

- Me espere Melanie Black, você será minha. – murmurou Malfoy para si mesmo enquanto se levantava.

O pai de Mel observava tudo de longe ao lado do Sr. Malfoy, ele mantinha um sorriso irônico no rosto, aquela era sua filha.

Sua filha é poderosíssima, ela pode fazer feitiços sem ter nem a varinha. – disse o Sr. Malfoy.

Eu sei e sinto muito orgulho dela, quero que o mestre a conheça. – disse Sr. Black com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Ela tem uma personalidade forte duvido que consiga convencê-la a seguir o mestre – disse Sr. Malfoy receoso.

Ora, cale-se seu verme! – disse o Sr. Black com raiva.

O resto da festa passou tranquilamente sem nenhum problema. Lisa acabou dando uns amassos em Charles e Sirius e Lisa dançaram a noite inteira.

Mel levou muitos convites para dançar, mas aceitou somente o de um primo próximo de Malfoy, somente para provocá-lo. Ele era loiro e tinha olhos azuis claro, era muito lindo.

N/A: Oie,

Td bom!

Então esse é somente uma short fic a parte da festa que os Black deram para apresentar as meninas para a sociedade :P !

Espero que gostem !

Comentem, por favor, vou agradecer na outra fic, a Do Nada Minha Vida Mudou!

Por favor, não custa nada comentar, só uma revienw (naum sei escreve rewien:P) !

Disclamer: Os personagens que pertencem a Titia J. K. são delas e eu não tenho fins lucrativos com essa fic!


	2. Os Vestidos

**Oie,**

**Td bom !**

**Então vim colocar o link dos vestidos que elas foram !**

**Espero que vcs gostem !**

**O da Mel : http/bikk.weblogger. da Didy: http/bikk.weblogger. só que mais justo !**

**O da Lisa: ****http/bikk.weblogger. que gostem e COMENTEMMMMMMM, nem q for pra falar malll**

**Beijinhos,**

**Mily. (apelido novo)**


End file.
